


Shower Fantasies

by careforacuppatea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sibling Incest, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: Mugman can't help but fantasize about Cuphead and touch himself while in the shower one morning before school-- only to get caught.





	Shower Fantasies

[Original Post](https://rubberhose-cartoons.tumblr.com/post/168334128677/mug-getting-caught-touching-himself-to-cup-while)

* * *

 

 

Mornings, before school, were brutal for Cuphead and Mugman– although, Mugman was much more of a morning person on account he got to take a shower, since Cuphead typically took showers at night before bed. 

While Cuphead was still struggling to get out of bed, Mugman quietly climbed down from the top bunk, laughing silently to seeing his older brother losing the fight with gravity concerning his eyelids– and then padded to their bathroom, closing the door behind. 

 

* * *

 

The warm water beating against Mugman’s drowsy body felt, so, so good; it wasn’t new for Muggsy to become so relaxed and albeit, sleepier in the shower, that his mind was able to slow down and just wander freely. 

Sometimes his mind would wander to the upcoming activities of the day, replaying scenarios and how any action could affect the outcome… but then, then his mind would wander someplace that Mugman himself tried, for years, to ignore and push away into the darkest depths of his imagination.

But he was so drowsy, so relaxed, he allowed himself to explore that dark part of his mind, concerning something so taboo, something that made him feel so disgusted with himself… and so  _turned on_.

The warm water suddenly felt like familiar lips kissing and ghosting over his jawline, neck, chest.   
Humming, Mugman then imagined his own hands as another’s; hot hands, curious and strong and  _familiar_ hands, caressing and groping his body, sliding their way down his chest, waist, and to his nether regions. 

“Oh, Cuppy..”

“ _Come on Mugs, open up for me_ ,” the voice would purr in Mugman’s ear, causing a deep chill to run down his spine as he obediently stood with his legs apart.

Mugman gasped as the hands tenderly touched and fondled Mugman’s cock and balls. His breathing became more erratic as one hand worked and teased his dick, while the other snaked it’s way up to one of his nipples and began massaging and playful pinching the sensitive nubs.

“ _God Mugs, you’re so beautiful when you’re like this, so wanton, needy– and all for me_ ,” the voice sounded so please, so turned on by Mugman’s sultry display, leaning against the shower wall, legs spread apart, chest rising and fall in short, needy pants, back arching with each touch, with each teasing swipe of the thumb to the head of Muggsy’s cock.

Mugman was on the verge of an orgasm as those wonderful hands worked up a rhythm of jerking Mugs’ off and thumbing at his overly sensitive nipples; Muggsy panted and moaned and whimpered Cuphead’s name, almost like a psalm, almost like a prayer– not aware of how loud or quiet he was being –as the familiar voice whispered sweet nothings against his ear, cause vibrations of pleasure and need to travel throughout his body and encourage the boiling hot pressure at the bottom of his abdomen.

The climax was right there,  _so close_ – 

and then, the absolute worse thing could’ve happened;

“ **What’re you doing!** ” 

Mugman screamed bloody murder at this surprise voice, almost jumping out of his skin– then, Cuphead appeared as he pulled the shower curtain to the side– only to be hit in the nose with a bar of soap as Muggsy flailed to pull the curtain back over to cover himself with.

“What the _heck_ is wrong with you!” Mugman snapped, face flushed bright red, not from the hot water that he proceeded to reach over and turn off, but from the fact his brother had managed to get into the bathroom despite him locking it– he did lock it, right?

Then heavy dread filled Mugman– if he hadn’t locked it, and Cuphead could hear him… could open the door if he pleased… how  _long_  had he  _been there_?

“Me? What’s wrong with you! Makin’ weird noises--"

 

_He could hear me? How loud was I?_ \- Mugman thought, feeling bile rise into his throat as dread and fear began to swirl in the pit of his stomach.

 

“–I’ve needed to use the bathroom and you’ve been in here for almost an hour, and when I come in to check on you, you assault me with a bar of..  _lavender soap_!” Cuphead responded just as snappy, rubbing his nose as he bent down to pick up the bar of soap and hand it back too Mugman, who was quick to take it and place it on the shower shelf. 

Turning back to face Cuphead, the two just seemed to make awkward eye contact, Cuphead finally realizing he’s in a small bathroom with a rather naked and flustered Mugman.

“Can.. can you hand me that towel. Please,” Mugman said, breaking the eye contact as he pointed at the towels hanging on the other side of the bathroom. 

At first, Cuphead turned and grabbed one of the towels and was about to hand it over to Mugman– when a lightbulb went off, and sadly, Muggsy saw it happen too– he tried to make a quick grab for the towel, but Cuphead was quicker, and leaped back away from Mugman, almost causing his little brother to lose his balance and topple over, shower curtain and all with him.

“Cuphead!–”

“Ah-ah-ah Muggsy,” Cuphead said with a mischievous, playful look in his eyes as he wagged a finger at his little brother, who just glared daggers at him in response.

“I don’t think you’ve earned this towel,” 

“Cuphead, I swear–”

“You? Swearing? Don’t make me laugh.”

Mugman stomped his foot on the wet ground of the shower angrily, “ _I swear_ I’m gonna kill ya if I get the chance!”

Cuphead looked a bit surprised by this, but only for a split second before breaking out in laughter, using the towel to wipe away imaginary tears. “Aw, you’re funny when you’re angry,”

“Not to mention pretty adorable,” Cuphead added with a sly grin. Mugman only responded with looking a bit surprised himself, before looking away in embarrassment, cheeks glowing red.

“Now, you gotta answer somethin’ for me before I can hand you this here towel,” Cuphead continued, closing the bathroom door by leaning against it in a casual manner. Mugs looked up once more, glaring still, his mouth in a sweet pout.

“Firstly, I wanna know why you were making those weird noises,” Cuphead grinned, watching as the red from Mugman’s cheeks engulfed his entire face.   
“Mmhmm,” Cuphead responded to this observation, making Mugman look up at him in suspicion.

“And, if I’m correct when I thought I heard  _you moan my name_.”   
Then the blush traveled all the way down Mugman’s neck and shoulders. That in itself almost verified Cuphead’s suspicions.

“So that’s what I’ve been hearing whenever you take showers–”

“Shut up!” Mugman snapped, pulling the curtain tighter around him in frustration. “You haven’t been hearin’ nothin’! and- and even if you have, your name certainly wasn’t part of it you– you Peepin’ Tom!” Mugs finished this with a huff, chin to chest as he gazed down at the ground angrily,  _trying not to cry_ , breathing hard from the amount of fury and utter  _embarrassment_  and shame he was feeling in this moment. He’d probably vomit after this whole nightmare was over.

“God Mugs, I.. I was only teasin’ ya,” 

Mugman let out a noise of surprise when a towel was tossed over onto his head, almost losing hold of the shower curtain pulled around him– 

and lifting it up to peek out to see Cuphead turning around, opening the door to make his exit, only to stop for a minute to glance back at Mugman, a soft smile on his lips, a still playful light in his eyes, “Don’t take too long _finishing up_ in here, we’re gonna be late for class.” Walking out, and letting the door swing partially shut behind him, he also called out that he’d be waiting for Mugman downstairs. 

Once sure he was alone, letting the curtain fall back into place, and taking the towel off of his head, Mugs couldn’t help but fall against the shower wall, holding the towel close to his chest as he slid down to the cold ground, letting out a shaky breath of air.


End file.
